


puppy love

by ultsamo



Series: finally some good fucking food [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, originally a vmin oneshot but i converted it to samo, sailor moon cameo, sana is cute, still love my vmin babies though, the doggy is even cuter though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsamo/pseuds/ultsamo
Summary: when your wife has a bad history with dogs and you can’t bear to part with one that keeps following you, what could go wrong?orwhere a puppy follows sana home and she can’t bear to part with it so she brings it with her, attempting to hide it from her wife, momo.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a vmin oneshot that i wrote and it was collecting dust in my notes so i converted it and decided to post it. 
> 
> also let’s pretend like momo isn't allergic to dogs here!

sana spotted the pup when she first walked into the store. it was just laying on the sidewalk watching every human that walked by them. its ears perked every now and then when it caught the sound of loud noises. when sana walked out the store, she didn't expect the dog to get up and watch her for a few seconds. she also didn't expect for it to start following her.

 

sana looked back at the puppy and stopped in her tracks. the puppy copied her movements. sana walked forwards slowly and she could hear the panting of the dog behind her, following in her footsteps. she was only a few minutes away from home so she hoped the lost pup would stop.

 

it didn't.

 

sana was near her home when she turned around and saw the puppy right in front of her. she looked down at it and noticed it had tan fur and a white underside which reached to the front of its face, its ears were short and pointy, and its tail curled into a little loop on its back. sana was no vet but she definitely knew what her favorite type of dog looked like. 

 

it was a shiba inu.

 

sana let out a sigh and bent down, balancing herself on the tips of her feet. she reached out and scratched the dog behind its ears, noting how its tongue stuck out in pleasure. she had no food and she couldn't just leave the poor dog out here hungry. but sana doubted her wife, momo, would even allow the dog.

 

momo didn't have a good history with dogs. her first dog passed away when she was twelve and then a few years later, she was bit trying to pet one which lead to having to get stitches. but this puppy didn't look like it would bite. sana bent her head down some more to confirm the gender of the dog. 

 

it's a she.

 

there was no way sana would be able to leave her out here alone. sana looked for a tag with a name on it or any sort of identification but she came up short. she was a stray dog.

 

sana stood up and looked at her some more, trying to figure out what to do. she could always run away but she didn't have the heart to do that. she could lead her somewhere else but no, sana couldn't bear it. looking back and forth between her house and the pup, sana made a split decision.

 

opening her jacket, sana quickly picked up the puppy and stuffed her into her jacket, making sure she wouldn't be smothering her when she closes it. 

 

"shhh, please stay quiet.", sana whispered as she crossed the street. she held the bags in front of her chest so it didn't look to obvious that she was hiding something. fetching her key from her pocket, she opened the door.

 

"honey, i'm home!", sana yelled out playfully. she heard movement in the kitchen so that’s where she walked to. momo greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and took some of the bags out of her arms. sana made a quick move and turned her back to momo. she’ll at least try to help the dog before momo found out.

 

"sana?"

 

"yeah?"

 

"what is this? i told you to get the original version.", momo whined and pouted as she put the groceries back in the bag. sana slightly panicked. "uh babe, i'll be right back.", she said quickly before walking forward. 

 

"wait."

 

sana closed her eyes tightly and turned her head instead of her body. momo raised an eyebrow at this. sana is usually hugged up on her but now, something seems off. "sana, come here.", she requested but the younger girl didn't move. 

 

a small whimper sounded through the air and sana coughed loudly to cover it but, it was too late. momo had heard it. "what was that?", she asked and took small steps toward sana. the younger girl bit her lip as she wondered how to get out of the situation. another whimper, but louder, was heard and sana’s coat shuffled.

 

momo squinted her eyes and stared at her wife. "sana, what's in your coat?", she asked curiously and sana let out a sigh before unbuttoning her jacket. the small puppy pounced out of her jacket and stared at momo. the said girl stared back in shock and horror before taking at least three steps back.

 

she looked up and was met with the guilty eyes of sana. "surprise?", she said with a tight lipped smile on her face. "sana, may i ask why you had a dog in your coat?", momo spoke, glancing between sana and the shiba inu, who was now laid on the floor, her head resting on her paws.

 

"she followed me home and wouldn't leave. i couldn't just leave her out there so i brought her and tried to hide her. i know how much you dislike dogs so i didn't want you to know.", sana explained with a pout on her lips while wringing her fingers. momo kept looking between sana and the dog, analyzing them both. 

 

"can we keep her? please momo, i don't want to let her go back out there.", sana begged and momo looked at her for a few seconds before sighing.

 

"fine, we can keep her.", she whispered and sana let out a happy squeal, scaring the dog, before running into her wife’s arms. momo wrapped her arms around sana’s waste and hugged her back.

 

"well, what's her name?", the older girl asked and she looked over at her wife before groaning. "please, no."

 

a gleam lit up in the younger’s eyes as she spoke.

 

“sailor moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @sailorsamo  
> curious cat (for requests) - https://curiouscat.me/chaoticjimin


End file.
